


a memory of that night

by trashcan_ss



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, Kid Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan_ss/pseuds/trashcan_ss
Summary: Sakura wasn't the only one around the night Sasuke left the village... I, a mere trashcan, was there too. Genin Sasusaku. My headcanon as to what happened that fateful night. Mostly based on Naruto Chapter 181. Trashcan's POV (yes you read it right).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a memory of that night

**disclaimer: all characters, even this trashcan, belong to the Naruto Manga made by Kishimoto.**

**Prologue**

Yes, natural selection happened, but I absolutely had no idea as to why I came into the world of Naruto as a mere _trashcan_...gifted with the bizarre ability to think.

_...Was it destiny, perhaps..?_

For many years, I have constantly remained—quite literally, really—beside the bench that was located near the A-un gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. I've kind of remembered a lot of wholesome, epic, and crazy events that occured right in front of my nonexistent trashcan eyes.

Because of these events, I've seen and learned so much from everyone and everything throughout the years, and felt several emotions that even I didn't know I was capable of having. Although I couldn't exactly recall everything that had happened back then, there was this _one significant memory_ —just one—that had always stuck out the most in my thoughts.

It was a memory that, in my opinion, seemed to be accompanied by the _**heavy**_ feelings of melancholy and heartache, both of which were only—and _truly_ —shared by the two genin back then, namely Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-Uchiha.

This particular memory occurred during _that_ fateful night many years ago, right here, at this very spot, when the all-knowing crescent moon peeked out from the distant gray clouds that drifted together in the night sky...

I was about to succumb to a deep sleep, or so I thought at that time.

However, moments later, I spotted someone with a familiar shade of pink hair, and green emerald eyes approaching—albeit briskly—me, and the bench.

 _If memory serves me right, she's Sakura...Haruno! I can't believe it..! But, why? It's so late at night,_ I thought.

_Why on earth is this girl here?_

The slightly cold breeze that happened from time to time caused the pink-haired kunoichi's shoulders to shudder a little. However, she still stayed near our place for what seemed like _hours_ on end; it must've been tiring for her, but she still _stayed_.

 _I wonder_ , I thought. _Could she be actually waiting for someone? At this hour? And, for what reason? For her to be_ ** _this_** _dedicated to stay out here, waiting in the middle the night... It's amazing, really._

**Author's Note:**

> It's July 2020 a.k.a. SasuSaku month, everyone!! This is my first ever written story lol so I'm not really familiar with these settings and etc haha. Did you like the prologue? I apologize if it was rather short. Also, please don't forget to review OwO I want to hear your thoughts, people.
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple of days, so stay tuned, everyone!
> 
> (also, this story isn't really going to take a lot of chapters soooo it might end on the next chapter idk) 
> 
> My twitter account (@trashcan_ss) is also mostly dedicated to SasuSaku stuff lmao feel free to check it out!


End file.
